


【鼬佐/论坛体】刚发现alpha是亲哥怎么办？6

by Alimi1125



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimi1125/pseuds/Alimi1125
Summary: 单纯的一辆车（｡ò ∀ ó｡）





	【鼬佐/论坛体】刚发现alpha是亲哥怎么办？6

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯的一辆车（｡ò ∀ ó｡）

这一刻，空气仿佛凝固了，房间的温度跌至零下，两人之间陷入了诡异的沉默，安静得甚至连一根针掉在地上也能听见。

苦涩的咖啡味从alpha的身体里爆发出来，让佐助感觉就像被强行灌下浓浓的黑咖啡，他不适地皱眉头。

然而鼬并没有发现自己的信息素变了味道，良久后他终于开口打破沉默，“既然你已经知道了，那我就没必要隐瞒下去了”

“对不起，佐助，我不应该骗你的”

鼬轻轻拥着佐助，在他耳边说，“是我自私，不希望我们的关系只停留在兄弟，所以在你失忆后叫鬼鲛骗你，说你是孤儿……”

听着不对劲，佐助蹙着眉打断他的话，“你说谎。”

“我没有。”

“不，你有。”

又一段短暂的沉默，鼬叹了口气，无奈地望着佐助，眼底里的宠溺都要溢出来，“弟弟长大变聪明了呢……”

“我这么不好骗真的抱歉了哦。”佐助鄙夷道，白眼都快翻到天花板上了，可是鼬却能听见话里的悲伤，他知道佐助绝对不像表面一样坚强，现在的话语都是用来掩饰自己的软弱而已。

鼬垂下眼帘，他是佐助的哥哥，怎会不明白他？

佐助见鼬迟迟未有开口，开始慌了，他虽然着急，可是也故作镇定地问，“好吧……哥哥，你老实跟我说，你是不是不爱我”

其实他在硬撑，单靠信息素根本不能解决发情，可是他还是要等到鼬的回复。

鼬感觉到佐助的身体发热，明白到当务之急是为佐助解决，便把嘴唇贴在佐助敏感的耳垂，“我唯一没有骗你的是”

见不安分的手在自己的身体上游走着，佐助耳根都红了，鼬的撩拨使他又开始了发情，后穴湿润起来，他浑身发软得不得不靠在鼬的怀里，“是、是什么？”

“我爱你，我想要你。”

鼬把佐助压在床上，迫切地亲吻他，佐助被吻的迷迷糊糊，不知不觉间被脱去了衣服。

Alpha把头埋在佐助的双腿间，含着他的稚嫩，快感像海浪般冲刷着omega，克制不住的呻吟逸出唇間，一想到是亲爱的哥哥在为自己口交，违背伦理道德的罪恶感就让佐助禁不住泄了出来。

“尝尝你的味道。” 鼬靠过去与他接吻，把精液渡过去佐助的嘴里，腥味在舌头上散开，佐助羞耻得赤红了脸。

“我不爱你又怎会为你口交？”鼬说着，把手指插进去后穴里，两只手指向两边扯开小穴，接着又在柔软的内壁来回按压，动作的粗暴使佐助突然意识到鼬在生气，虽然他不知道其原因就是了。

深入佐助体內的手指左右勾挑，又在旋转按压，omega的特殊体质使他不用慰籍就能直接进入，可是鼬却耐心地为他扩张，他又难受又难耐，浑身更加灼热，粘腻的声音回响在房间里。

佐助的声音颤的厉害，“哥哥……哈啊……可以了……给我……啊……”

“我不爱你又怎会帮你做前戏？” 鼬喘着粗气，咬牙挺腰而入，扣着他的腰就开始大力抽插，顶得佐助的下身又酸又麻，从后庭传来的快感阵阵来袭，悠长的呻吟一声又一声的传出。

鼬用指甲刮了一下乳首，又划过肉粒顶端的凹槽，轻轻地戳刺着，“我不爱你又怎会爱抚你？”

“啊哈……啊～”佐助渴望着更多，他已经彻底陷于情欲当中。

鼬抱着佐助到镜子前，让他面对着镜子，然后大开大合地操干起来。

佐助羞耻得闭上眼睛。

“张开眼。” 鼬命令道，语气中的霸道和平常不一样，仿佛判若两人，佐助下意识张开眼睛，看到镜子里在自己臀间抽动的巨物，他第一次如此清楚地知道自己是如何被进出的。

鼬捉着佐助的手，碰到他们的连结处，让他感受肉棒的律动，“我不爱你又怎会操你？”

“啊……哥哥、我错了……饶了我……”

佐助无声地尖叫，顺着本能挣扎，却被鼬紧紧地钉在阴茎上，接着就哭喊着达到高潮，白色的烫液喷射而出，后穴也流出了淫液。

鼬换个姿势，对上佐助高潮时朦胧的双眼，并抵在肠道深处，换着角度用力研磨，终于找到生殖腔，一个深顶就进去了那个销魂之地。

生殖腔里更加湿热，鼬在里面横冲直撞，这下佐助连哭喊都乏力了，只能听到轻飘飘的传来一句，“佐助，帮我生个孩子吧。”

最后，鼬在里面成结，排山倒海的快感冲上脑袋，佐助长长地呻吟一声，就像失禁一般，他浑身痉挛，几乎要不受控制地夹住两腿，脑袋一片空白。

鼬射在最深处，直到射精过程结束，那热度都还迟迟未退。


End file.
